A Shattered Life
by KarTar
Summary: AU. Anakin and his Padawan, Grev Strife, get a mission to Dantooine after hearing of Darth Vader's recent actions there. But is there more to the mission than meets the eye? With the Clone War still going on after eight years, the galaxy is collapsing
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

A young Jedi Padawan was thrown against a wall in one of the training rooms. He slowly lifted himself up, standing at 6'2", his build was very thin, but he had muscle. The Jedi wore a black short sleeved tight shirt, with white at the collar, sleeves, and at the bottom of his shirt. The pants he wore were black also, and he had a spiked wristband on his left wrist. His hair was dark and spiked, he had blue eyes and his skin was white but not pale.  
  
"I thought no Force powers?" he asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"I changed my mind," Anakin laughed.  
  
"Master, now you're gonna go down."  
  
The Padawan ignited his blue bladed Lightsaber and rushed at Anakin, he swung at his Master's right shoulder, but it was quickly dodged.  
  
"Too slow," Anakin said.  
  
The Padawan gritted his teeth and swung again, this time much more harder and smacked Anakin in his left leg. Anakin let out a small scream of pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"I win," he stated, smiling.  
  
He grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him up.  
  
"Good job Grev," Anakin complimented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"A little too much anger with your attack though," Anakin warned. "Remember not to let your emotions control your fighting. It'll get the best of you.  
  
Grev nodded slightly. "I know."  
  
The Padawan hooked his hilt back to his belt.  
  
"Let's go," Anakin motioned to the door.  
  
As the two headed out Anakin's comlink went off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Anakin, The Council needs to see you and your Padawan," Obi-Wan told him.  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
Anakin and Grev quickly took a turbo-lift to the Council room and stood in front of the members. The room was sliver and covered in designs, Obi-Wan sat by Yoda on the Council, replacing Mace Windu, who had died.  
  
"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.  
  
"More Jedi have been killed," Obi-Wan started. He had not changed much, his hair was cut short and he had shaved his beard off.  
  
"Behind this, Darth Vader must be," Yoda added.  
  
"Vader?" Grev questioned. "Why is he doing this?"  
  
"I don't know," Obi-Wan shook his head, Vader had been Obi-Wan's Padawan after Anakin's training was done. Or, at least that's what the Council told everyone.  
  
"We haven't been given much info on Vader," Grev told them. "If the Jedi knew more, maybe they wouldn't all be killed so easily."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "That's true, but we don't even know what Vader has entirely become."  
  
"No Jedi has lived to tell us anything," Plo Koon put in.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Anakin wondered.  
  
"Vader has recently been seen on Dantooine," Obi-Wan explained. "Go there and see what you can find out."  
  
"That's suicide!" Grev said.  
  
"If true, the Prophecy is, confront him Anakin must," Yoda reminded.  
  
The two Jedi bowed and left the room, it was pointless to argue.  
  
"What makes them so sure that you are the Chosen One?" Grev questioned his Master.  
  
"Because I was born of the Force," Anakin told him.  
  
"I'd figure Obi-Wan was," Grev explained. "Think: He killed Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and Sidious!"  
  
Anakin nodded. "He also married Padme."  
  
"Why does that bother you so much?" Grev asked. "You bring them up every day!"  
  
"I loved her," he said. "But now she's with Obi-Wan."  
  
"They're happy together. With two twins, Luke and Leia," Grev replied. "Those two share true love."  
  
"It doesn't even go with the Code!" Anakin shot back.  
  
"But it'd be okay for you?" Grev laughed. "You're sounding like a spoiled brat master."  
  
Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "You shouldn't talk to me that way."  
  
"Don't start," Grev warned. "I don't want to hear this."  
  
"I am your Master."  
  
"And just cause you have the title of Jedi Knight makes you better?" Grev asked dryly. "I doubt it."  
  
"You're only eighteen years old," Anakin reminded. "You don't understand."  
  
"First of all, my age doesn't matter," Grev said angrily. "And I do understand. This damn Order forbids love to us Padawan's, I never asked for this!"  
  
"You should have more respect for the Jedi."  
  
"What?!" Grev asked shocked. "I am a Jedi! I follow this damn code."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Just shut up," Grev cut Anakin off. "I'm not about to argue about this."  
  
"Fine," Anakin stated.  
  
The two walked down the halls, after some time with silence Anakin thought he should say something. "Didn't you live on Dantooine?"  
  
"Yes," Grev answered. "When I was younger, but I wasn't born there."  
  
"Where were you born?" Anakin wondered, trying to ease the tension between the two.  
  
Grev sighed. "I don't know, I-I can't remember."  
  
"Did you know your parents?"  
  
"Yes, I hated them, we never did get along," Grev told him.  
  
"I didn't know that," Anakin replied.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Why don't you wear a Jedi Tunic?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I don't like them," Grev explained. "I want to look normal, not be like I'm better than anyone else."  
  
Anakin nodded slightly.  
  
"Why are you asking me this stuff? You've never cared before."  
  
"That's why," Anakin responded. "I've never really took an interest in you, with the Clone War going on and all, we've never got a chance to form a bond like my Master and I had."  
  
"You have no reason to start now," Grev shot back. "I just want to get this mission to Dantooine over with."  
  
'Why do I even bother?' Anakin said to himself. 'There is no making this guy happy.'  
  
"I can be happy," Grev said, breaking his thoughts.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"We're master and padawan, getting inside your head isn't hard," Grev explained. "Plus you don't keep your thoughts protected. It's a dangerous thing."  
  
Anakin smiled. "I guess you have a point, but you can stay protected very well."  
  
Grev nodded. "Yeah I can. Which is why you never get in, I can sense when you try."  
  
Anakin's eyes widen. "I had a feeling that was it, you never let up."  
  
"Yep. It's not that our Force bond isn't connected or whatever you wanna call it, I just won't allow it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway," Grev began. "Let's get going."  
  
The two had finally arrived at the Jedi Order hangar bay; it was full of Starfighter's. Two were stood out from the others, one was blue and had added wings and a hyperdrive, the other, black, was much more menacing and sleek. Grev got inside the black one, and Anakin jumped in to the blue one.  
  
"Ready?" Anakin asked over his headset.  
  
Grev sighed. "Let's just get it over with."  
  
The two ships began to float and quickly blasted out of the hangar, once out in space, the Jedi jumped in to hyperspace.  
  
Council Chambers:  
  
"They've just left," Obi-Wan said, sensing his former padawan leave.  
  
"Good," Yoda said.  
  
Obi-Wan let out a sigh of defeat. "Why did you send Anakin and the boy?"  
  
"Must be done," Yoda answered.  
  
"The two weren't ready," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Grev must except who he is."  
  
"But the girl," Obi-Wan started. "Grev was forced to come and leave her."  
  
"Young he was," Yoda reminded. "Only thirteen of age. He's come to accept it now."  
  
"He loves her," Obi-Wan told him. "The temptations will be too strong for him to avoid."  
  
"Have faith for the boy," Plo put in.  
  
"It's not that I don't," Obi-Wan countered. "But they loved each other, Grev still doesn't know the truth of why he had to come with me."  
  
"Learn on his own, he must," Yoda explained. "Grev must control his emotions for the girl, there is no getting by it."  
  
"We should tell him of Vader," Obi-Wan responded. "Lying to him for so long, and he already hates us."  
  
"I agree with Obi-Wan," Barriss stated. "Love cannot be avoided."  
  
"Grev doesn't have lust for the girl, this is not like it was with Anakin," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Yoda nodded in agreement. "Right you are, it's true love, but still very dangerous."  
  
Unknown Sector:  
  
"Welcome back, Lord Vader," the Sith greeted.  
  
Darth Vader slowly walked in front of his master; the two were in a dark room aboard a starship.  
  
"I have checked out Dantooine," Vader said.  
  
"Was he there?"  
  
"No," Vader answered. "But the Jedi know I've been there, it's only a matter of time."  
  
"Yes," the Sith grinned. "And when he least expects it, we'll have him!"  
  
Darth Vader slowly nodded. "His love for the girl will be his undoing!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Past Reflection

Flashback  
  
A young boy at the age of thirteen ran inside his house, his two parents waited inside for him.  
  
"Grev, we need to talk," his mother started.  
  
"Why?" he asked agitated. "Want to argue at me again?"  
  
"Someone's here to see you," his father told him.  
  
A tall brown robed man stepped in.  
  
"Grev, you need to come with me," he said.  
  
"Why?" Grev asked. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"You can't stay with us," his mother stated.  
  
Grev gritted his teeth. "I hate you."  
  
The Jedi grabbed his arm and slowly walked him out.  
  
"What about my stuff?" Grev wondered.  
  
"You won't need them," the robed man replied.  
  
"Grev!" a girl called. "What's happening?"  
  
"I-I don't know," he answered, looking back. "I gotta go."  
  
The brown robed man took Grev to a ship and the two blasted off in to space.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The two Jedi Fighters moved through space, they had just exited out of hyperspace, now the Jedi would have to just fly there. There wasn't much to see, it was basically black everywhere, with some light coming from the stars, and a few planets could be seen off in the distance.  
  
"Grev," Anakin said over the headset.  
  
Anakin had broken through Grev's thoughts of his last time on Dantooine. "What?"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No," Grev answered dryly.  
  
Anakin sighed. "You are dead set against coming here."  
  
"That's right," Grev said. "I left without saying anything to her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"It's nothing," Grev stated.  
  
"Yes it is," Anakin responded. "Who's the girl?"  
  
"We were in love," Grev told him. "And I was taken from her! It's not fair!"  
  
"It's alright," Anakin started. "That was a long time ago, you shouldn't still be worried about her."  
  
"We were meant to be together," Grev replied angrily. "The Jedi took me from the only person that ever cared about me!"  
  
"You and her understood each other?" Anakin questioned.  
  
"Yes," Grev nodded. "Me and her weren't happy kids, being depressed a lot, we shared with each other our fears and problems, which grew in to love."  
  
"And you've been without that," Anakin said, not meaning it as a question.  
  
"Yes, I miss how she would hold me," Grev explained. "I would break down in front of her and she'd hold me. I felt safe, she was my protector, the only reason I had to live."  
  
Anakin was shocked; Grev had never opened up to him like this. "I never knew you felt like that."  
  
"Grev?" Anakin asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you wanna talk about anything?"  
  
"No," Grev answered.  
  
The two Jedi Starfighter's slowly floated through space, heading to Dantooine; it wouldn't be long before they arrived.  
  
"So," Anakin started. "You like making advancements to your Starfighter?"  
  
"Yep," Grev answered simply.  
  
"Yours looks much better than mine though," Anakin complimented. "The design is more sleek. I go for power."  
  
"I just wanted a fast one," Grev said. "The more sleek and the changes in the wings gave me what I wanted."  
  
"Are you going to look up that girl when you get to Dantooine?"  
  
"Probably not," Grev stated. "It doesn't seem right."  
  
"Who was the Jedi that came to get you?" Anakin asked quizzically.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said in almost a whisper.  
  
"It was for the best."  
  
"My life was stolen from me," Grev said darkly. "That's not for the best."  
  
"But take it from our point of view," Anakin started.  
  
"Your point of view?! I was taken just to add to your pathetic ranks! That's all!" Grev yelled. "Another guy with a Lightsaber! We sit inside of our order, acting like we're better!"  
  
"Calm down," Anakin told him over the headset. "The Council knows what should be done. Their decisions are never wrong.  
  
"You need to be careful about putting all your hope in them," Grev warned. "Just because those twelve are better at certain things doesn't prove anything."  
  
Anakin let out a sigh of defeat; there was nothing he could do. And what made him mad the most, was that the kid actually might have a point. "Fine. I'm sorry."  
  
Dantooine Colony 3957:  
  
"What the hell is it?" an eighteen-year-old girl asked, stepping inside a small building.  
  
The girl stood at 5'8" had brown hair with blonde highlights, and a thin build. She also had blue eyes and white skin. She was wearing a pair of black hip hugger pants, a dark red shirt that showed some of her stomach, the sleeves on her shirt were short and black. The girl also had on a spiked wristband, her shoes were black with red strings, and her nails were painted black.  
  
"You've got work," her mother said.  
  
"Damn, it just doesn't stop!"  
  
"We need you to go in to the city and get some stuff," her mother told her.  
  
"Whatever," she said, picking up the list. "Be back later."  
  
The girl made her way out and headed for the city.  
  
Outer Rim Space:  
  
"We're getting closer," Grev said.  
  
"Yeah," Anakin agreed. "We'll be there in no time."  
  
Unknown Sector:  
  
"Tarkin," Vader called, coming up behind him.  
  
"Yes Lord Vader?" Tarkin asked, bowing.  
  
"Is Dantooine under watch?"  
  
"It is," Tarkin nodded. "We'll make sure to keep watch for the two Jedi."  
  
Outer Rim Space:  
  
The two Jedi Starfighter's finally reached Dantooine; the ships slowly headed for the docking bay. From the air, Dantooine was very earth-like in appearance. Cities were everywhere, but there was also a fair share of jungles, rivers, and mountains. The city that Anakin and Grev landed in was known as Vadison. It was far more north.  
  
"It hasn't changed any," Grev stated, preparing to land.  
  
"This was the city you lived in?"  
  
"Yeah," Grev answered. "This is it."  
  
The ships landed inside the docking bay and the two Jedi emerged out and went out in to the city.  
  
Vadison City:  
  
The girl slowly made her way through the city, she had things she needed to get, but she wasn't in a hurry to get home.  
  
Unknown Sector:  
  
Vader stood in front of a small group of Bounty Hunters, he slowly paced back and forth.  
  
"You all have been hired to find Grev and Anakin," Vader told them. "But they must remain alive," he added stepping up to Boba Fett.  
  
"That ruins the fun," Boba laughed.  
  
"I mean it Fett," Vader ordered. "Don't kill them!"  
  
The Hunters nodded and turned to head back to their ships. 


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Her

Chapter 3: Finding Her  
  
Anakin had placed on a dark brown Jedi robe, while Grev had put on a long black leather jacket that met the top of his shoes, he had it zipped up and the hood was up also.  
  
"We'll split up," Grev suggested.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Alright, meet back in the hangar in one hour."  
  
Grev walked off and started to look around the city. It was freezing cold, probably below zero; it had also begun to snow slightly.  
  
'Hasn't changed any,' Grev said to himself.  
  
As he walked he noticed a girl that looked very familiar; she made her way inside of a shop where he followed.  
  
"That's not fair!" he heard the girl say as he walked in.  
  
"Listen, you're gonna pay for it!" the shop owner stated.  
  
"It already was paid for!" she shot back. "I don't have that kind of money to pay more damn it!"  
  
"She doesn't need to pay for it," Grev said, using a Jedi mind trick.  
  
"You don't need to pay for it," the owner followed.  
  
"She deserves to get what she wanted free, and you'll give the girl her money back," Grev waved his hand again.  
  
"You deserve to get what you came for free, and I'll even give you back the money that was paid," he said mindlessly.  
  
Reaching in to the cash register, the owner pulled out three hundred credits and placed them in her hand. He slowly turned and walked off.  
  
The girl was stunned as she put the money up and grabbed what she came for.  
  
"How did you?" she asked. "You're a Jedi!"  
  
Grev smiled and nodded, he was keeping the upper half of his face hidden, for now. "Yeah I am."  
  
"Well thanks," she said, turning to walk out.  
  
Grev slowly walked out too, he was seeing where she was going, but he didn't want her to notice as he followed behind.  
  
Vadison Central Sector:  
  
Anakin made his way through the crowds; Dantooine wasn't really what he expected. Of course there were mining and harvesting being done, but Vadison was a city that showed none of this. It was mainly full of humans with few other species seen.  
  
As Anakin continued on, he noticed Durge, a Bounty Hunter that he and Obi- Wan met a few times.  
  
'What's he doing here?' Anakin asked himself.  
  
Durge turned and walked passed Anakin; the Jedi turned slowly and decided to follow his 'friend'. The Hunter walked through a dark alley where Anakin thought best to watch from a distance. Durge was meeting a black robed figure; he handed the Bounty Hunter a small case, unfortunately Anakin couldn't hear everything they were saying. All he made out was: 'Star, Dantooine, Jedi, The Padawan, and Weapon.'  
  
"Damn it," Anakin cursed under his breath. "What's going on?"  
  
Durge bowed to him and activated his jetpack, flying off in to the air. The black robed figure made it's way out of the alley; acting quickly Anakin jumped behind a cart and watched as the figure stopped. It mouthed a word, but Anakin couldn't make it out. It turned again and headed off to the north of the city.  
  
'What the hell was that about?' he wondered. 'This is only getting worse to solve.'  
  
The Jedi stood and made his way to check out the city more.  
  
Vadison Northern Sector:  
  
Grev noticed that the girl wouldn't stop eyeing him as he looked through some shops.  
  
'Now it's time I make my move,' Grev told himself, grinning.  
  
He walked up to her and said: "I didn't get your name."  
  
"I didn't give it," she said sarcastically. "Besides, Jedi shouldn't be interested in that, should they?"  
  
"I'm not your normal Jedi," he told her.  
  
"I can tell."  
  
The two continued walking through the city, she eyed him most of the time.  
  
'There's something so familiar about him,' she told herself.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I asked you first," he shot back. "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."  
  
The girl laughed. "Why should I?"  
  
"I asked nicely," he said with an innocent smile.  
  
"I haven't seen someone smile like you since..." she trailed off.  
  
"Who?" he wondered.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Tell me," he pushed.  
  
She sighed. "It was an old friend. I haven't seen him in five years though. He just left me one day."  
  
"It probably wasn't his choice," he stated, knowing that it was him who she talked about.  
  
"I doubt it," she replied. "He didn't even tell me bye, he barely said anything."  
  
"He had to go," he repeated.  
  
"How did you know that?" she asked, a shocked tone in her voice.  
  
"What?" Grev asked worriedly.  
  
"The last thing he said to me, it was: 'I gotta go'. You talk like you were there."  
  
"I think you just miss him," he told her.  
  
"Miss him?!" she said, an angry tone in her voice. "The asshole tells me he loves me, and what does he do?! Leaves me without an answer! I trusted him!"  
  
Grev gulped, he was scared now. The girl he loves, hates him, she didn't trust him.  
  
'What do I say now?' he asked himself.  
  
'What's up with this guy?' she asked herself. 'Who is he?!'  
  
"He had to have a good reason to leave," he reasoned. "He loved you, he wouldn't want you hurt."  
  
"That's what I thought," she explained. "But I waited for five years, hoping that he'd just walk in and tell me he was sorry, ask me to hold him again." She rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "Never, not once did he come back. His parents won't even tell me anything!"  
  
Grev clinched his fist. 'My parents,' he thought. 'Why would they do this to me?!'  
  
"Steph," he started.  
  
She stopped and turned. "You know my name?! How?!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Steph's eyes filled with tears, she quickly shook her head saying: "No. You can't be! Don't be!"  
  
Grev removed his hood and placed each of his hands on the sides of her face, making her look up to him. "It's me, Steph. I'm Grev. And I'm sorry."  
  
"You left me!"  
  
"I was taken from you!" he corrected.  
  
"Why?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
"I was forced to leave," Grev told her. "You know I'd never leave you!"  
  
Steph wrapped her arms around Grev and pulled him close. "Do you have to leave again?" she asked, a saddened tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes," he answered sadly. "I have one hour here. But I'll be back."  
  
"Come be with me," she suggested. "For that hour."  
  
"I can't," Grev replied. "My master's here with me, he'll be looking for me."  
  
"We've been apart for five years," Steph protested. "We could at least have one hour together!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," he told her, kissing her head. "Believe me, I've waited for this day for a long time, but wait a little longer. We'll be at another time."  
  
"How longer?" she wondered, looking up to him.  
  
Grev let out a heavy sigh. "Once my master is on Coruscant, I'll make up something to come back."  
  
"Fine. I'll wait for you."  
  
"I swear, I will come back to you," Grev reassured her.  
  
Grev lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Vadison Central Sector:  
  
As Anakin walked through the city, his comlink buzzed.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "We have a situation."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Muunilist is under attack," Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"I'll get Grev, and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Good," Obi-Wan said.  
  
As Anakin was about to cut off the comlink Obi-Wan added: "Vader's there."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Vader is leading the attack on Muunilist," Obi-Wan repeated.  
  
"What will we do when we get there?"  
  
"A Republic Starcruiser is waiting above Muunilist," Obi-Wan explained. "You and Grev will land in it, Saesee Tiin will be there to allow any help."  
  
"Understood." Anakin quickly turned off the comlink and sent a message to Grev.  
  
Vadison Northern Sector:  
  
Grev and Steph were still kissing when his comlink went off. Grev slowly moved away and activated his comm.  
  
"What is it?" Grev asked agitated.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I was..." Grev trailed off. "Busy."  
  
"Well, forget what you're doing, head to the docking bay, we're going to Muunilist," Anakin ordered.  
  
"Why?" Grev wondered.  
  
"Vader's leading an attack there," Anakin told him. "The Council wants us on Muunilist to help."  
  
Grev gritted his teeth. "Fine, I'm on my way."  
  
Grev cut off the comlink and looked at Steph.  
  
"I have to go," he told her.  
  
"Don't forget," she reminded.  
  
"I can't forget you," Grev stated, smiling. "You're apart of me."  
  
He kissed her one more time, stepping back he pulled up his hood and headed to the docking bay. Grev glanced back one last time and saw her smiling ear to ear.  
  
Vadison Docking Bay:  
  
Anakin had already boarded his Starfighter and was waiting for Grev. When he saw him enter, he asked: "What took you so long?"  
  
"I told you I was busy," he answered, boarding his ship.  
  
Anakin just shook his head. "Let's go."  
  
The two Jedi Fighters slowly rose above the ground and blasted off to a new mission.  
  
Muunilist Separatist Base:  
  
Vader made his way through over seeing the battle that was happening on the planet.  
  
"They will come."  
  
"We'll see," a hologram of a robed Sith Lord said. 


End file.
